millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Memento? Moment♪ Rururururu☆
is a song from THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 03 Starlight Melody album. It is performed by Mirai Kasuga, Matsuri Tokugawa, and Miya Miyao as the unit "Taurus". The song was released later into the Idolm@ster Million Live!: Theater Days game as the event song for the February 2020 Platinum Star Theater event. The song is written by Yohei Matsui, composed by Mayu Miyazaki, and arranged by RamSeeni. Game info Lyrics Rōmaji= Aruhi mezametara, wasurechattemashita! Aa, koko wa doko? Watashi wa dare? I don't know! Kore tte are janai?? Are tte nandattakke?? Aa, hyottoshitara kioku soushitsu?! Kore wa kore wa ikaga itashimashou ka??? Kagami o nozoite mitan desu Kekkou kawaikute bikkuri! Youfuku o erande mitan desu Are? SENSU iin janai?! Machi e kuridashite mitan desu Hito tte konna, ookatta no kana? Kore mo sore mo dore mo saishin GUZZU! NAISU TU MII CHUU EBURISHINGU Wakkanna~i Umarekawatta mitai desu Ma~ikka, OORU OK! MEMEMNTO? MOMENTO rurunrun Ru-ru-ru Henshin shichae! Attarashii~ jibun ni Nanimokamo ga hajimete tte kandou desu Hajimete miru sora, hajimete miru kumo Mou me ni utsutteru sekai zenbu ga Atarashikute shigeki-teki na WANDAARANDO! Sakidou desu, MAI WAARUDO! BURAN NYUU WANDAARANDO! POJITIBU MEIKUSU HAPINESU! Hondana shirabete mitan desu Midoku no manga ga KONPURIITO! Motteru CD RISSUN NAU! Are? SENSU iin janai?! Machi e kuridashite mitan desu KAFE tte saikou! KEEKI no PAREEDO ne Are mo sore mo dore mo oishii no! SANKYUU BERII MACCHI HAPPII~ desu! Kono isshun o meippai Tanoshin jaeba OK! MEMENTO? MOMENTO rurunrun Ru-ru-ru Mainichi ga FESUTA mitai nan desu! Nanimokamo ga hajimete tte kandou desu Hajimete kiku uta, hajimete no keshiki Konnani suteki na kiseki no naka Umareta koto oboeteita no kana? Kioku tte, omoide tte, RUUPU shitatte OK MEMENTO? MOMENTO rurunrun Rurunrun Ru-ru-ru Henshin shichae! Attarashii~ jibun ni Nanimokamo ga hajimete tte kandou desu Kimi to no deai tte nandome datta kke? Konnani ureshii koto o mo ichido PUREI BAKKU dekiru nante RAKKII desu! Sakidou desu, MAI WAARUDO! BURAN NYUU WANDAARANDO! Tokoro de KUESUCHON Tell Me! What's my Name? Call My Name! ...Please! |-| Kanji= ある日目覚めたら、忘れちゃってました！ ああ、ココはドコ？ワタシはダレ？　I don't know！ コレってアレじゃない？？アレってなんだったっけ？？ ああ、ひょっとしたらキオクソーシツ？！ コレハコレハいかがいたしましょうか？？？ 鏡を覗いてみたんです けっこうかわいくてビックリ！ 洋服を選んでみたんです アレ？センスいいんじゃない？！ 街へ繰り出してみたんです 人ってこんな、多かったのかな？ コレも・ソレも・ドレも最新グッズ！ ナイス・トゥ・ミーチュー・エブリシング わっかんな〜い 生まれ変わったみたいです ま〜いっか、オールOK！ メメント？モメント♪ルルンルン ル・ル・ル☆ 変身しちゃえ！あったらしい〜ジブンに なにもかもがハジメテって感動です ハジメテ見る空、ハジメテ見る雲 もう目に映ってる世界ゼンブが 新しくて刺激的なワンダーランド！ 再起動です、マイワールド！ ブランニューワンダーランド！ ポジティブ・メイクス・ハピネス！ 本棚調べてみたんです 未読のマンガがコンプリート！ 持ってるCDリッスン・ナウ！ アレ？センスいいんじゃない？！ 街へ繰り出してみたんです カフェって最高！ケーキのパレードね アレも・ソレも・ドレも美味しいの！ サンキュー・ベリー・マッチ ハッピ〜です！ この一瞬をメイッパイ 楽しんじゃえばOK！ メメント？モメント♪ルルンルン ル・ル・ル☆ 毎日がフェスタみたいなんです！ なにもかもがハジメテって感動です ハジメテ聴く歌、ハジメテの景色 こんなに素敵なキセキのなか 生まれたこと覚えていたのかな？ 記憶って、思い出って、ループしたってOK メメント？モメント♪ルルンルン ルルンルン ル・ル・ル☆ 変身しちゃえ！あったらしい〜ジブンに なにもかもがハジメテって感動です 君との出会いって何度目だったっけ？ こんなに嬉しいことをもいちど プレイバックできるなんてラッキーです！ 再起動です、マイワールド！ ブランニューワンダーランド！ ところでクエスチョン Tell Me！ What's My Name？ Call My Name！ …Please！ |-| English= One day I got up and I forgot everything! Ah, where am I? Who am I? I don't know! Is this that thing?? Then what is that thing?? Ah, maybe this is called memory loss?! What should I do now??? I looked into a mirror and got surprised at how cute I am I chose some clothes to try on Huh? I have a pretty good sense?! I went out to the town Were there this many people? I wondered This one, that one, anyone, they were all new goods! Nice to meet you, everything I knew none of them I felt as if I were reborn Well, whatever, it's all ok! Memento? Moment♪ Rurunrun Ru-ru-ru☆ Transform! To my new self~ I experience everything for the first time The novel sky, the novel clouds The whole world reflected in my eyes is the fresh, exciting Wonderland! My world gets rebooted! A brand new Wonderland! Positive makes happiness! I searched the bookshelf And completely finished the manga I've not yet read I was listening to my CD Huh? I have a pretty good sense! I went out to the town That cafe was the best! It had a cake parade! This one, that one, anyone, they were all delicious! Thank you very much I'm so happy~! It's ok to enjoy this moment to the full Memento? Moment♪ Rurunrun Ru-ru-ru☆ Every day feels like a festa! I experience everything for the first time Songs I first heard, scenery I first saw Among such wonderful miracles I wonder if I remembered the moment I was born? It's okay whether these are memories, recollections, or loops Memento? Moment♪ Rurunrun Rurunrun Ru-ru-ru☆ Transform! To my new self~ I experience everything for the first time How many times have I met you? I'm so lucky I can playback this much happiness once more My world got rebooted! It's a brand new world! By the way, I have a question Tell Me! What's my Name? Call My Name! ...Please! Gallery Watch now LTF03 Refrain Kiss w Memento? Moment♪Rururururu☆ PV Memento? Moment♪ Rururururu☆ MV Live performances * March 12, 2017: THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Navigation Category:Discography:Mirai Kasuga Category:Discography:Matsuri Tokugawa Category:Discography:Miya Miyao Category:Lyricist:Yohei Matsui Category:Composer:Mayu Miyazaki Category:Arranger:RamSeeni Category:Playable songs Category:Theater Days songs Category:Event songs